The Video Game 20
by Thetruehero
Summary: The sequel to my story The Video Game! Enjoy!


**This idea comes from rehes! Genius idea! So credit for the idea goes to rehes. Oh, and I think I may be using Peter Sane too much in my stories so I may just leave him be for now in any new stories.**

 **Multiple Chapters!**

 **Everyone's POV.**

Jason and Piper were sitting with Percy and Annabeth when the Stoll brothers, along with Peter and Reyna came running up.

"Guys! You got to see this!" Travis said.

"What?" Jason asked.

"Leo just invented the coolest thing ever!" Reyna said.

"He's calling a bunch of people, Rachel, Clarisse, Lou-Ellen I think too." Connor said.

"What did he invent?" Percy asked.

Peter was bouncing up and down in excitement.

"He made a full body gaming suit!" he said.

Percy and Jason shot up so fast their girlfriends fell over.

"Oh, sorry!" They both said as they picked them up.

"Seaweed Brain in action!" Annabeth said as she got up.

"Come on, Peter? Get us over there!" Jason said.

Peter smiled and lifted them up into the air.

In a few minutes they were standing in front of Bunker Nine.

Leo was standing out front grinning like an idiot.

"Okay show us the suit Leo!" Peter said.

Leo grinned wickedly as he opened the bunker and connected to a bunch of cables was a white wire suit.

"Whoa, that is so awesome!" Reyna said as Leo put it on.

"Check this out!" Leo said as he lowered the visor over hie eyes.

Leo became still and then they heard a knocking.

They all turned and saw Leo on a screen waving at them.

"What the hell?" Peter said amazed.

"Check it out guys!" Leo said in the screen and they saw a realistic landscape.

"Leo, what game is this?" Percy asked.

"World of Warcraft." he said as the visor lifted and he took off the suit.

"The game that almost got all of us killed?!" Peter asked.

"Yeah but don't worry, Hephaestus helped me this time and the odds of it happening again are pretty small." Leo said.

"How small?" Jason asked.

"Small enough to bet on Festus." he said gesturing to his dragon.

"Good enough for me!" Percy said as he grabbed the helmet.

"Hey, me first!" Jason said.

"We got to tell the others about this!" Travis said.

"Totally!" Connor replied and they ran out of the bunker.

"Give me the visor Kelp Head!" Jason said a little annoyed.

"Back off Air Head!" Percy said frustrated.

"Guys?" Peter asked as he stepped up to them.

Jason's hands started to spark.

"Stop!" Leo yelled.

"Give it!"

No!"

"I'm better!"

"In your dreams!"

Lightning shot out of Jason's hands and the machine exploded.

Everyone was thrown off of their feet.

Peter was thrown into a table, smashing it to pieces.

Jason and Annabeth were slammed into a wall.

Percy and Leo were thrown onto a work table, knocking over a bunch of engines and machines.

Piper and Reyna hit the bunker doors and then slammed into the ground.

Everyone slowly lost consciousness as the machine exploded again and a vacuum like sound was heard.

 **Peter.**

I woke up staring into a weird looking version of Zeus, he had a bunch of scars all over his face.

"Zeus?!" I said as I sat up, pain shot into my head.

"Healer! We need a priest down here!" Zeus yelled.

A man in a white robe ran down towards us.

"You called for me Lord Wrynn?" he said.

"Heal this soldier!" he said.

The man put his hand on my forehead and said something under his breath.

A warm feeling surrounded me and I felt much better.

I shook my head and blinked a few times "Where am I?"

"Stormwind City!" Zeus said.

"Okay, and that would be where exactly? Is that in Colorado? Ohio? Virginia? Ohhhhh, it's not Canada is it? Please say I'm not in Canada." I said groaning as I stood up.

Zeus, or Lord Wrynn or whatever I'm calling him Zeus, looked at me confused.

"Your are in Elwynn Forest. In the Eastern Kingdoms." he said.

I stared a large map of the land that was on a table.

I clenched my jaw and thought one thing as anger welled up inside me.

"LEO!"

 **Jason and Annabeth.**

Jason woke up with Annabeth on top of him.

"Annabeth?" he said softly.

She groaned as she lifted her head and stared at him.

"Whoa!" she said as she got off of Jason.

"Please don't tell Percy about that!" he said as he helped her up.

"Deal." she said as they looked around, weapons ready.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"No idea." Jason said as he looked around.

They were in some kind of mountain area with a very large lake.

"Mrrrrgggglllllleeeeeeee!" a garbled voice yelled.

They both turned and saw a weird looking fish-human creature running towards them.

"What the Hades!?" Annabeth said as they both engaged the creature.

Jason stabbed it in the back as Annabeth stabbed it in the eye.

The creature dropped but didn't turn to dust.

"Well, that didn't help." Jason said as he sheathed his sword.

"Thank you." a voice said.

A man wearing a suit walked up to them.

"Is that Ethan Nakamura?" Annabeth said as the man walked up.

"On behalf of the people of Lakeshire, we thank you for killing that Murloc." Ethan said.

"The what?" Jason asked.

"Murloc, a large nuisance here is the Redridge Mountains." he said as he started walking back down the hill towards a town by the lake.

"Okay, I am so confused." Annabeth said as she rubbed her forehead.

"Redridge Mountains? I have never heard of that place!" Jason said.

"It does not exist! Trust me." Annabeth said.

"Well then...oh my gods." Jason said very annoyed.

"Leo was playing..."

"World of Warcraft." Jason finished.

 **Piper and Reyna.**

Piper and Reyna both awoke in a dark forest.

"Oh great!" Piper said as she sighed in annoyance.

"We're in the game?" Reyna asked.

Piper nodded as she looked around the dark, misty forest.

"Where are we exactly?" she asked.

"Who knows?" Piper said as she heard a howl close by.

"Wolves!" Reyna said as she drew her sword.

"Just great, that's what I need today." Piper said as she drew her sword and stood back to back with Reyna.

Then a werewolf broke into the clearing.

"Son of a..." Reyna started as they fought back the large werewolf.

Piper stabbed it's foot and it howled loudly, then Reyna shoved her sword through it's neck.

The werewolf dropped with a loud whimper.

"Well, now that that is taken care of we can figure out a way out of here." Reyna said as they both sheathed their swords.

They started walking over a hill when they heard a deep growl.

"Get down!" Piper said and they both dropped to the ground.

A large black bear lumbered by them and then disappeared into the dark forest.

"Gods! I am going to kill Leo!" Reyna said viciously.

"You get Leo and I'll get Jason for breaking the machine!" Piper said with a glare as they ran across the fields.

They ran and ran until they dropped to the ground, breathing heavily.

Reyna opened her eyes and was looking at another werewolf staring down at them.

It opened it's mouth, baring it's sharp teeth, and Reyna gasped.

"Do you need any help?" it asked in a deep voice.

 **Percy and Leo.**

"Why?!" Percy asked as he strangled Leo.

They woke up on a farm in a place that Leo knew was called Westfall.

Percy, being very pissed from being sucked in and losing the fight with Jason, attacked Leo on the spot.

"I know the way out of here!" Leo choked out.

Percy sighed deeply and angrily before reluctantly letting go of the Latinos neck.

"Fine where do we go?!" Percy asked with a glare.

"Well, first we have to find Sentinel Hill, and then we should probably get to Stormwind City." he explained as he started down a dirt path.

Percy only glared at Leo as they walked down.

"Wow, this looks so real!" Leo said with a grin.

"Who cares, how are we supposed to get out this time?!" Percy asked not caring about the scenery.

"No idea, maybe we all have to get together and that is what will get us out, maybe we have to kill something." he explained as the kept on going down the dirt path.

After a long silent moment of their feet crunching against the dry dirt Percy spoke.

"Where are Annabeth and the others!?" he asked his green eyes looking as deadly as a sharks.

Leo gulped heavily before answering.

"I don't know." he said weakly.

Percy tackled him again.

 **Clarisse, Rachel, Lou Ellen, and the Stolls.**

"Guys?!" Travis asked as the others walked in.

"Where are they?" Clarisse asked.

"Oh no." Rachel said as she looked at the wall.

They all turned and saw their friends on a large screen.

"Oh great!" The Stoll brothers said together.

"Leo you idiot!" Clarisse said annoyed.

They all stared at the screen.

"Well, what do we do?" Rachel asked.

Lou Ellen sighed heavily.

"Wait for them to get out. If they get out." she said.

They all pulled up a seat and sat down.

Watching their friends in the game.

 **What do you think? Please review!**


End file.
